powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Cyber Strike
"Cyber Strike! Log in!" ''-Cyber Strike Power Rangers slogan.'' Power Rangers Cyber Strike is a series by greensully. It follows a group of powered up teens, and later young adults, protecting the technologically advanced city of Solvadine from the rogue AI AtlaX and his army of robotic soldiers as the Cyber Strike Power Rangers. Plot Sometime in the near future, the technology corporation Horizon Tech creates an AI names Atlas to run all of the world's technology under a single computer entity and unify the earth. Upon a test upload into the computer mainframe of the home city of Solvadine, a technological paradise, Atlas becomes infected by a dormant computer AI called X after uploading itself into the servers of an old military base on the outskirts of the city. After the corruption, Horizon shuts down Atlas and wipes him from Solvadine's systems. A few years later, Atlas returns, merged with X, becoming AtlaX, and his purpose has been corrupted. He begins a mission to turn all of humanity into cyborgs that connect to him, and he builds an army of robotic soldiers to aid him. In desperate need of a protector, former Horizon engineer and scientist Dr. Romeo Stensen builds a set of Cyber Morphers, and enlists the help of a few teenagers to become the Cyber Strike Power Rangers. Characters Rangers * Spencer Lenning: A former street thief with a good heart, Spencer accidentally bonded to the Red Cyber Morpher when he broke into Dr. Stensen's lab seeking shelter during AtlaX' first attack on Solvadine. Dr. Stensen caught him, but lacking the time to reset the morpher, simply accepted Spencer as the Red Ranger. As he began his duties as the Red Ranger, he became more compassionate and quickly gained Dr. Stensen's respect and trust. He has the speed program, enabling him to travel at nearly supersonic speeds using cybernetic leg implants after his legs were injured during the first attack. * Amanda "M" Stensen: The daughter of Dr. Romeo Stensen, she is a genius in technology and engineering. While the Yellow Cyber Morpher was initially meant for her sister Cassy. However, during the first attack, Cassy was captured, and Amanda stepped up to save her. Despite coming off as logical and cool, she is secretly fun-loving and adventurous. She has the strength program, increasing the force of her muscles using electrodes implanted in her skin, after her muscles weakened during the first attack. * Leon Rosas: The son of a good friend of Dr. Stensen, he is the only one of the original 3 Cyber Strike Rangers whose Cyber Morpher was intended for them, in his case, the Blue Cyber Morpher. Leon is a risk-taker and competitive, yet he is always willing to put his life on the line for his friends. He has the precision and accuracy program, enabling him to make quick calculations that enhance his agility and accuracy with a neural implant and cybernetic eyes after he injured his head and eyes during the first attack. * Aaron Vance: Formerly a cyborg under AtlaX' control, he was liberated from AtlaX' base in Vermillion along with Chloe Contiello. His drive to free the other cyborgs from AtlaX led Dr. Stensen to create 2 more Cyber Morphers, with Aaron receiving the Green Cyber Morpher. He is a caring and kind person, looking out for others ahead of himself. He has a relationship with the White Cyber Strike Ranger, Chloe. He has the gravity program, allowing him to affect gravity to some extent in the area around him using a set of anti-gravity devices set in his torso to counteract some heavy implants that were needed to heal him after his liberation. * Chloe Contiello: Formerly a cyborg under AtlaX' control, she was liberated fron AtlaX' base in Vermillion along with Aaron Vance. Her drive to free the other cyborgs from AtlaX led Dr. Stensen to create 2 more Cyber Morphers, with Chloe receiving the White Cyber Morpher. She is shy at times, but has no hesitations about stepping up when the situation calls for it. She has a relationship with the Green Cyber Strike Ranger, Aaron. She has the time program, allowing her to affect time within a small space around her thanks to a Systematic Chronal Anchor (S.C.A.) that regulates her body functions, which were sped up past physical limits during her liberation. * Trinity: A self-contained computer AI contained on a bracelet worn by her ward, she was created by a former Horizon scientists who opposed the Atlas project, instead using the AI research to create a digital companion for his daughter, Julia. After the scientist mysteriously disappeared, Trinity became the only companion for Julia. Julia made her way into an abandoned city named High Rise, directed by Trinity, and were saved from one of AtlaX' Technics by the Cyber Strike Rangers. Trinity and Julia were brought to Solvadine, where Trinity was uploaded into Dr. Stensen's computer mainframe. She was then built a robotic body to move about in the real world, and was soon given a Cyber Morpher of her own, becoming the Trinity Cyber Strike Ranger. She has the construct program, allowing her to create constructs of "hard light" at will to use to her advantage. Allies * Dr. Romeo Stensen: A brilliant engineer, scientist, and the father of Cyber Strike Yellow Ranger Amanda. A former Horizon computer engineer, and head of the former Atlas project, he has dedicated his life to stopping AtlaX. * Cassy Stensen: The tomboy-ish older sister of Amanda Stensen and eldest daughter of Romeo Stensen. She was originally meant to be the Cyber Strike Yellow Ranger, but was kidnapped by AtlaX' forces before the morpher could bond to her DNA. She was rescued by her sister and was instead put in charge of the comms and DigiZords. * Liz: A lab assistant to Dr. Stensen. She assists the Rangers by developing new weapons for them. She is also revealed to be a capable fighter. * Walker: A former cyborg from AtlaX' base in Vermillion. He escaped from AtlaX control due to a malfunction in his neural chip and made his way to Solvadine where he was taken in by Romeo Stensen. His neural link to AtlaX database provides the Rangers with critical information on AtlaX' forces. He was soon employed as Dr. Stensen's lab assistant. His malfunctioning neural chip makes him a bit bumbling at times, but he is loyal to a fault. * Commander Tapper: The commander of Solvadine's police and military force. While the Ranger's undercut the presence of Solvadine's police and military, Tapper holds no grudge, and actively supports the Ranger's endeavors. * Julia Bright: The young daughter of a former Horizon scientist. She is the ward of Trinity, her technological caretaker, and is eventually adopted by Romeo Stensen when Trinity joins the Rangers. Villains * AtlaX: The computer AI that was created when the unification AI Atlas merged with the dormant military AI X. Together, both of their original purposes corrupted each other and they gained a new goal; unify all life on earth by bringing it under their control. They inhabit a central server located within the bowels of Vermillion, their base, and communicate through television screens equipped with robotic tentacle cables. They have a passive yet condescending personality. * Combrack: A heavy-duty combat oriented robot and one of the leaders of AtlaX' army. He wields 2 heavy gauntlets over his arms that create shockwaves along with his punches. He is brutish and has a very short temper. * Lenazer: A sleek and intelligent robot built to serve as a foil to Combrack's brashness and anger. She is much more calculating and manipulative, yet often overlooks certain flaws due to a slight twinge of vanity. She wields 2 curved blades that attach to her legs in battle. * Floraxis: Floraxis was created when AtlaX experimented with combining bio-organic material with cybernetic materials. The result was a sentient and incredibly intelligent mass of plant matter fused with a cybernetic skeleton, which eventually took a more human-looking shape and adopted the name Floraxis. Floraxis is a genius, creating parts for robots and designing chemical substances to defeat the Rangers with, and he even created a species of bio-synthetic tree people completely under his control. Within his mass of vines and leaves Floraxis hides a buzzsaw, chemical sprayer, energy rifle, and other robotic appendages. ** Treex: Stronger, much more resilient bio-organic soldiers engineered by Floraxis. They are sentient tree-people wielding dual-sided axes. * Avix: AtlaX' robotic assistant and adviser. He has a bird-like design. He is normally seen about Vermillion, taking care of maintenance and security. He does venture out into Solvadine, and wields multiple small but deadly razor-sharp metal feathers that he seems to have an endless supply of. * XTechy/Techy: The robotic foot soldiers of AtlaX. They are the standard enemies the Rangers face on a daily basis. ** Rifle Techy: Techy soldiers that wield energy rifles and can thus attack at long range. ** Speed Techy: Lighter and faster Techy soldiers. ** Rumbler Techy: A stronger and more resilient version of Techy's that have bulkier armor, which makes them slower. ** Mega Techy: Mega-sized Techy soldiers. ** Mega Rifle Techy: Mega-sized Rifle Techy. ** Mega Rumbler Techy: Mega-sized Rumbler Techy. * XTechnic/Technic: The more specialized robotic soldiers of AtlaX. Each is personally built by AtlaX or one of his commanders, with only a few exceptions. Technics are much stronger than Techy's and have a more varied battle style. Every Technic, with the exception of the first 2, have mega-sized forms that vary slightly from their base form, which are produced by Lenazer's Repair Discs. ** Kracker: A robot based on a hydraulic press, Kracker was the first Technic ever sent to Solvadine. His huge hands were put to use crushing everything in site. He was first defeated by the Rangers in "Enter The Mainframe, Part 2", but was rebuilt with the same consciousness and a sleeker design later on. ** Solarion: A sun-themed Technic that wields a staff that can focus any form of light into a destructive laser beam. He is solar powered, so he is usually active during the day. ** Combustor: A blast furnace-themed Technic that was sent to cause havoc in Solvadine. His chest opens up into a large furnace that can melt whatever is put inside and spit it out in a new form. He uses a large metal pipe as his weapon of choice. ** Energia: A lightning fast battery-themed Technic who wields a pair of knuckledusters. She can move at supersonic speeds using an energy amplifier in her stomach, only being defeated by the Red Ranger's speed program. While fast, she requires constant charging in order to stay active. ** Noddoff: A sleep/moon-themed Technic created in part by Floraxis, providing a sleeping gas that he can emit from his mouth and hands. He has a moon-shaped scythe as a weapon. ** Ignitro: A racecar-themed Technic made out of the remains of a car. He can transform into a car and fights with a spiky wheel on a chain. ** Sloaker: A Technic made out of old oil drums, and equipped with a hose that can spray a substance known as "Slowlasses" on whatever he pleases. When Slowlasses hits something machanical, it gets clogged and stops. When it hits something organic, it saps the strength out of whatever it touched. ** Scrapratt: A Technic that patrols Vermillion. He is modeled after a rat and has many blades on his body. ** Cardio: A heart-themed Technic that can produce sonic shockwaves by pumping air through metallic tubes. ** Gyrattack: A Technic built out of a helicopter, able to produce strong winds using the rotors on his back. He can fly, but requires a gyroscopic stabilizer in order to maintain balance. He later upgrades himself using parts from a Cyber Drone prototype Liz built. ** Oceanus: A Technic made by AtlaX experimenting with marine life, he is a robot covered in barnacles and wields a crab claw. He can fire jets of water from the pores around his body. ** Orchestra: A musical instrument-themed Technic wielding a weaponized conductor's baton, able to attack with the musical instruments he is made of. Arsenal Morphers * Cyber Strike Morphers: Core Morpher. Used by the Red, Yellow, and Blue Cyber Rangers. * Recoder Morphers: Core Morpher. Used by the Green and White Cyber Rangers. * Digital Morpher: Core Morpher. Used by the Trinity Ranger. * Upgrader: Second-level power booster. Used by all Cyber Rangers. * Overclocker: Ultimate power booster. Used by all Cyber Rangers. Weapons * Cyber Staff: Baton-like melee weapons used by the Red, Yellow, and Blue Cyber Rangers. * Cyber Blaster: Pistol-like energy gun used by the Red, Yellow, and Blue Cyber Rangers. * Dual Cyber Staff: Dual baton-like melee weapons used by the Green and White Cyber Rangers. * Cyber Rifle: Energy rifle used by the Green and White Cyber Rangers. * Hard-Light: Digital constructs of tangible light created by the Trinity Cyber Ranger. ** Hard-Light Smasher: Hammer weapon of hard-light. ** Hard-Light Cannon: Energy cannon of hard-light. * Blaze Saber: Specialized saber that can ignite into flames. Used by the Red Cyber Ranger. * Shock Spear: Specialized spear that can generate electricity. Used by the Yellow Cyber Ranger. * Frost Ray: Specialized ray-gun that can freeze things. Used by the Blue Cyber Ranger. * Hurricane Turbine: Specialized arm turbine that can generate powerful winds. Used by the Green Cyber Ranger. * Flash Buster: Specialized wrist gauntlets that can fire rapid laser blasts. Used by the White Cyber Ranger. Team Weapons * Cyber Strike Decoder: An energy cannon used by the Red, Yellow, and Blue Cyber Rangers. * Cyber Strike Deleter: An upgraded version of the Decoder, used by the Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, and White Cyber Rangers. * Cyber Strike Finalizer: The full version of the Decoder, used by all the Cyber Rangers. Other Weapons * Code Drill: Powerful drill that can bust through multiple materials. * Firewall Generator: A force field generator that can withstand multiple high-impact missiles. * Cyber Drone: A large unmanned aerial vehicle that has dual gatling guns and several small bombs within itself. ** Cyber Drone Armor: The Cyber Drone can morph into armor that provides flights capabilities and gatling gun usage. Vehicles * Cyber Cycle: A set of high-tech motorcycles that can fire energy blasts and can be autopiloted. * Ranger Runner: A heavy-duty vehicle the Rangers use for long-distance transportation. Zords Zords * Blaze Cruiser Zord * Shock Speeder Zord * Frost Rumbler Zord * Hurricane Airship Zord * Flash Coptor Zord * Air Rover Zord * Titano Tank Zord * Hard-Light Metro Zord Megazord Combinations * Land Strike Megazord * Sky Strike Megazord * Full Strike Megazord * Titano Megazord * Titano Strike Megazord * MetroMax Megazord * Metro Strike Megazord * Mega Strike Megazord Episodes Trivia * The series was originally conceived as Power Rangers Cyber Force, before the name was changed to Power Rangers Cyber Strike